The present invention relates to accessories for all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). More particularly, the present invention relates to a windshield which may be removably fitted on the front rack of an all-terrain vehicle.
In recent years, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), particularly four-wheelers, have exploded in popularity. ATVs are particularly well-suited to traversing rough, off-the-road terrain. Outdoor sports enthusiasts such as hunters frequently use ATVs for transportation from a base camp to remote hunting sites, and also, to transport game carcasses from the hunting sites for dressing at another site, for example. In addition, ATVs may be used by police or firefighter personnel to reach buildings, houses or cabins in rural areas which are considered inaccessible by conventional vehicles.
Most four-wheeled ATVs include a frame or chassis having handlebars for steering the front wheels, in addition to front and rear racks to facilitate the attachment of camping equipment or hunting equipment such as a deerstand on the ATV, or for securing a game carcass onto the ATV. During operation of the ATV, the ATV rider is directly exposed to rushing wind since the ATV is typically not equipped with a windshield or other enclosure which would otherwise serve to block the wind. While this may be invigorating in cool or warm weather, cold weather conditions present a difficult and uncomfortable riding experience to the unshielded driver.
Various shields or enclosures are known in the art for mounting on an ATV in order to eliminate or reduce the wind load on an ATV rider. One type of windshield mounts on the handlebars of the ATV. Other types of ATV shields and enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,017; 5,174,622; 5,203,601; 5,961,175; 6,206,446; 6,402,220; and 6,416,108.
The present invention is generally directed to a windshield which may be removably attached to an all-terrain vehicle to shield a rider on the ATV from wind. The windshield includes a base portion having notches for receiving various frame elements on the front frame of the ATV and a windshield panel extending upwardly from the base portion.